Love Laugh Hope
by Ashley The Laugh
Summary: What happens when  Renesmee doesn't feel the same way as Jacob does? What secret in Nessie hiding from Jake? How will Jake deal with the loss of his imprint? Who will help Jake find himself all over again? Will Jake ever Laugh, Love and find Hope again?
1. Dreaming of the Future

Summary: What happens when Renesmee doesn't feel the same way as Jacob does? What secret in Nessie hiding from Jake? How will Jake deal with the loss of his imprint? Who will help Jake find himself all over again? Will Jake ever Laugh, Love and find Hope again? Read and find out. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.

* * *

Love Laugh Hope

Chapter 1: Dreaming of the Future

Jacob's Point of View

I walked over to the Cullen's house. Hahaha. More like palace. In a couple of days Mine and Nessie's one year anniversary. I couldn't wait to see her face when I got down on one knee and showed her the ring that I had bought her. I could feel my smile grow. The happiness wash over me in every part of my body. I had Just turned 19. My Freshman year in Collage would start soon. Nessie had grown faster then we thought she had the mind and body of a 18 year old. She still had a bit to go but I just couldn't wait to have her in my arms and call her Mrs. Black. My buddy Edward was not to happy about it. But I keep telling him to stay out of my mind. Does he listen. No. His fault.

_Yes all my fault_. I could hear him in my mind.

_Well it is. _I told him

" No Jake its not." He said suddenly right beside me.

" Where's Nessie?" I asked. I heard a hiss come from inside the house. Bella aspired right next to Edward.

" _Renesmee_ is not home." she answered

" Not home?" I asked puzzled

" Yes Jake. Renesmee is not home." she answered

" Where did she go?"

" She went hunting with Nahuel."

This time I was the one that had hissed.

" Jake calm down its not like she has feelings for him." she said.

I instantly calmed down Nessie is MY imprint she would never do that to me.

" Yeah your right Bella. Ill come back later. Bye."

As soon as Jake was out of ear shot Bella turned to Edward.

" He's going to get hurt. Isn't he?"

" No Bella he wont."

" Don't lie to me Edward."

" Yes he is."

" Why does it always happen to him."

" I don't know."

" Why is he always getting Hurt?"

" I don't know."

" I thought this would be it for him."

" I'm sorry to say Bella, but Alice has seen a new girl here in Forks. Ness- Renesmee is not the girl for Jake."

Edward pulled Bella into his arms. Holding her feeling bad for the wolf that had become family and was about to get his heart torn out.

" It there any way to reverse the imprint?'

" I don't know, love."

* * *

Hope you loved the first chapter. Sorry if I made Renesmee sound bad. Well just to warn you she well sound bad in this story but than later change. So don't judge to fast. Review and tell me if you liked it or not or if I messed something up.

-Ashley The Laugh =P


	2. Learning About Hope

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.

Love Laugh Hope

Chapter 2: Hope

Jakes POV

I hadn't seen or heard from Renesmee in the last couple of days. I was stating to get depressed. Having to always call her and not be able to see her. The imprint thing was starting

to get annoying with all the hurt. What was the hole point in imprinting if your going to hurt just because you haven't seen her. Leah was starting to get tired with my mood. We had

become good friends since the hole fight with the "ROYAL" bloodsuckers. I got up from my bed took a shower and got dressed only in my cut off shorts. I could smell the food my sister

Rachel was cooking. I walked into the kitchen and saw Paul sitting next to my sister.

"Good morning." I said yawning

Paul just nodded.

" You mean Good afternoon." said Rachel.

" Oh I didn't know I had slept so long."

" Yeah its almost two in the afternoon" said Rachel. " Oh by the way Leah was looking for you"

" Oh I will talk to her later. I'm going to go see Ness."

" No she said it was important. You have to go see her NOW."

" Did she say why?" I asked

" No. Just that it was important."

" Oh. Okay. Do you know where she is at?" I asked

" No but you can asked Seth and Embry. They are out patrolling right now."

" Okay thanks sis."

I walked out the door. Walked into the woods and took off my shorts and phased. I let the wolf take over my body. I landed on all fours. I loved being a wolf. It gave me freedom. Even

if it was also a curse. Sometimes it was annoying having to obey orders. Having to take away choice from people. But the running on all fours is amazing.

_Hey man. _said Embry

_Hey Jake. _said Seth

_Hey guys. _I said _Anyone seen Leah. _

_She's over at Hopes house. _answered Seth

_Hope? _

_Yeah Hope. Dude you don't know who Hope is? Man you are so late. She's Leah new friend that just moved here. _Answer Embry

_You would now everything about Leah. _I said _Ever since you Fell In Love with her._

_Hey I am not IN LOVE with her its just a crush. I will get over it._ Said Embry

_Naw man you won't._ I said

_Can you two stop talking about Embry's Love for my sister? _demanded Seth

_I am NOT In Love with her! _Embry yelled

_Man your lying to your self. _I said _You are in love with her. Just admit it._

_I can't _he said

_Why not I _asked

_Because I DON'T LOVE HER _

_Okay just keep telling your self that _I said

_Yeah _said Seth

_Now back to the task at hand. _I said _Where dose this girl Hope live?_

_Man are you late. Man you need to get out more._

_Yeah I know. _I answered

_She probably just got home. _said Seth

_Why were was she? _I asked

_She went to go pick p her sister from the Airport. _Answered Embry _Hope's mom just died a couple of years ago_

_What happen to the dad. Cant he take care of his own kids. I mean my mom died and my dad was still able to take care of me _I said mad at the man who left his children like they were nothing

_Her also died and they took them away. Hope has been trying to get her back for a long time. Besides I would rather live with Hope any day. She's so much fun. She has so much love and laughter in her. _said Seth

_And she is not a child she is 19. Just like you. _said Embry _Just like all of us._

_Oh. When you meet her don't stare. Or you'll have her on a rant about how Mexicans can have blue eyes. _Added Seth

_A Mexican can have colored eyes? _I asked

_Yes they can. _Said both Seth and Embry

_We learned the hard way. She threw a pot at us for saying that. _Said Seth

_A pot. Wouldn't that hurt you. I mean she doesn't know about us? _I asked

No one answered

_Right?_

Nothing

_Tell me I'm right? _I demanded

_So I'll take you to Hopes house. _Said Seth avoiding my Question. _I'm not avoiding it. you'll find out for your self. _

_I better. Or I will go all Alpha on you two. _

Both Seth and Embry cringed because they know I don't like going all alpha on them. Seth started running and I followed him. We started to get to closer to the rod we were passing

houses. When Seth stopped I noticed a Big House. It was bigger than the Cullen house. It would fit all of the town and forks in one party and we wouldn't even touch each other. Or bump

into each other. It was still a nice house. The Lawn was green here in La Push what lawn wasn't green. The house was the color of a light yellow. The shudders were a dark blue. We

walked up the steps to the porch. The back of the house was facing the beach. Around the house was the woods. A perfect place for no one to see when we phased. Weird. Its like this

place had some sort of magic to it. This house was better that the Cullen's.

" Hope Alice never hears you say that"

"Oh sorry I dint know I was talking out loud" I said " If she heard that she would kill me."

" Yeah she would"

Seth walked into the house without knocking. I walked into the house. The house had much more of a home feeling to it. The Cullen's house was more modern. The living room was in

a light yellow. It had a T.V. On the wall The sofa a light dark blue. The coffee table was up against the wall. It had some sunflowers on them and the phone right next to it. The stairs

leadingup to the second floor. I found a picture. With a woman in it. She was smiling into the picture. Her light brown hair in a ponytail. She must have been it her late 30s. She looked kind

sweet. Like sugar.

" That's my mom" I hear a voice behind me say

I turned around meeting the bluest eyes I had ever seen. They almost looked purple.

*Love Laugh Hope*

Tell me what you think. I hope you liked it. I made it extra long because I haven't updated in a long time. This is the longest chapter I have ever made. Hope you liked it. So Review. Please

and thank you. Thank you Edwards-girl-4-ever for being my first review.

-Ashley


	3. Meeting Hope

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Just the plot

Love Laugh Hope

Chapter 3:Meeting Hope

Jake's POV

I turned around meeting the bluest eyes I had ever seen. They almost looked purple. She light skin compared to mine. Latina skin. Long curly hair that want down to her elbows. She

was wearing a purple v- neck with a black tank top under. Some shorts and Converse. She was breath taking.

_Jake. Earth to Jake. Your in love with Ness. _

" Que. A Mexican can't have colored eyes."

"What?" I said stupidly

She laughed. A happy laugh.

"That was my mom."

" She looked very happy."

"She was. Sorry My name is Esperanza Rowan Luna. Everyone calls me Hope."

_Wow I like the way she talks in Spanish. Maybe Edward can teach me and Ness Spanish. I Think its so HOT._" My name is Jacob Black. Everyone calls me Jake."

"Nice to meet you" She said holding out her hand. Giving me a breathtaking smile.

"Same hear. " I said

" Your looking for Leah? Right?" She asked

" Yeah. Where did Seth Go?" I asked when I noticed that Seth was no longer with us.

" He went into the kitchen" She answered.

" Oh. Sorry if he eats all your food. He is a growing boy."

She started laughing so hard that I though she was going to pee herself. She almost sat on the floor because she couldn't hold herself up. When she was done she stood up and

when she saw my questioned face she started laughing harder.

" Hahaha...If...hahahah... only...knew..the half...of...it...hahahahaha" she said between laughs.

I was even more confused. Which only made her laugh harder.

" Sorry. You'll get it after Leah talks to you." She said after she finished laughing.

She started walking out of the living room and I followed her into a hallway. The walls had pictures of her, her sister, and her mom. Some times by herself or with a younger looking

girl. I think that's her sister. She was a little less darker, blond and her eyes were green. Although she still had the curly hair. Except hers was a little shorter, But they still looked the

same.

" That is my sister. She looks like my dad and I look like my mom." said Hope " Her name is Taylor Lucia Luna. My dad was Irish and my mom is Mexican"

" Awesome." I said.

"Yeah. I am going to get her at the Airport today. I finally was able to get custody of her. She didn't take the death of our parents very good."

"I Know what it is like to lose your parents. My mom died when I was younger. It was hard."

" Yes it is, but I am trying not to let it hurt me so much. I want to be strong for her. My mom and dad would not want her to be sad. I think her living with me will help her."

" I hope it does." I said.

Just then we got to a door. You know the ones if you slam the they will come back and hit you in the face. Like in the old movies. Yeah those were the days. I walked into a sunny

kitchen. Leah was by the stove. Seth was eating something in a plate. The kitchen was a more darker kitchen. It was in the colors a dark purple, a turquoise and a yellow. The wall was a

dark yellow. The cabinets were a Dark purple, and the counter tops were the color turquoise. You would think the colors would not be nice, But they looked good together. The radio was

playing a Taylor Swift song. Leah was singing to it. I had never seen her this happy before. She looked so happy it made me smile.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables _

_Left a small town and never looked back _

_ I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin' _

_Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts_

_I say, "Can you believe it?"As we're lyin' on the couch_

_The moment, I can see it_

_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the fist time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

_You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we got bills to pay_

_We got nothin' figured out_

_When it was hard to take_

_Yes, yes_

_This is what I thought about:_

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the fist time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

(Taylor Swift-Mine)

I walked up to Leah and stood right behind her. She was so lost in the song that she didn't even noticed me walk up right behind her.

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time _

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter _

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

" Hey Leah" I yelled at her.

Seth and Hope started laughing so hard like they were animals. Leah looked like she was about to hit me. She gave me this look. That if looks could kill I would be dead right about now.

" Leah," I say backing up.

" Man... Hahahaha...You...hahaha...should...hahaha... see your...hahaha...face." said Seth trough his laughs. I looked over at Hope and she was crying . That's how hard they were

laughing. I looked back at Leah she was also laughing. I then started to laugh. We all were laughing so hard we were all crying. We all stopped laughing. Then Leah punched me on the

shoulder. HARD. It HURT.

" Don't ever do that." said Leah.

We all broke into a new fit of laughs. Seth and Hope laughing the most. Then they got Leah laughing. Then I was laughing. When we were done I asked

" So what did you want to talk to me about?"

" Oh. Yeah Hope knows about our secret."

" Oh okay"

"Wait for it." said Seth

" Wait WHAT?" I said " Leah you know its not safe for you to do that."

" I Know-"

" It wasn't her fault. She was patrolling and thought the house was empty and phased in the wood. I walked out and saw it. I promise I will never tell anyone. You are now like family.

Besides I cant." said Hope cutting off Leah.

" Why?" I asked

" Your family now. And family doesn't tell other peoples secrets. Do They?"

" No " I answered. " So is that all?"

" N-" said Leah

" Yes" said Hope. Cutting Leah off and giving her a nasty stare.

" Okay thanks for telling me about this." I said.

" Welcome."

"Well I have to go. I'm hoping to see Ness today. Bye"

" I'll walk you out." said Hope walking me out.

" It was nice finally meeting you. I hear a lot about you."

" Nice to meet you too. " I said as I walled out the door.

* Love Laugh Hope*

Hey sorry guys I haven't updated in a LONG time. I would like to thank edwards-girl-4-ever for the review. So tell me love it or Hate it. So Review and I will send you a imaginary cookie. I

make the best cookies ever. No really I do.

Ashley

PS Sorry it took so long but my laptop broke and school was always getting in the way. And I couldn't use the main computer for like two weeks because my little sister wouldn't let me and

I had to pass my algebra 2 Test and my English test.


	4. 2 Talks

DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR HOPE AND THE PLOT.

Love Laugh Hope

Chapter 4:

Hope's POV.

I walked Jake out the door. I took a long breath. Trying to calm my beating heart. Don't go there you have been hurt once before. I walked back into the kitchen and found Leah giving

me a look.

" Why didn't you let me tell him."

" You don't know the hole story. None of us do." I said

" I still could have told him."

" No Leah you couldn't. He would not have believed you."

" You can't be sure. About that."

" Leah, He imprinted on her. He was not going to believe you. He would trust her first."

" Yeah. I know I just hate that he doesn't know" said Leah

" He will soon. Trust me."

" Fine." said Leah in a stubborn tone.

" Good. Now I have to go get Taylor. You guys coming?"

" Yeah. Sure. Why not?" said Seth.

" Okay come on."

I started walking trough my house. I walked out of the kitchen and into the hall way. I walked up and started walking down the stairs and into the garage. I grabbed the keys that

were on the hook. I walked over to my black Camaro. Just like Bumblebee from Transformers but just black. I jumped in and the car purred to life. Leah got into the passengers side next to

me. Seth got into the back seat.

" When are you going to let me drive this car." he asked.

" When I want it totaled." I said

The garage door opened automatically. The car drove down the street. All that you could see was the green . Green all over the place. I was nice. Hopefully this year I would get to see

the leaves change. You don't get to see that a lot in New York. I have never seen the trees change. Sad isn't it.

" I wont total it." said Seth

" Right." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

" Well I won't."

" Maybe one day I will let you drive it."

" Awesome."

" You have been hanging out with Jake too much." Said Leah.

" No not anymore he's not as much fun as he was. Ness is sucking out all his fun. All he does now is mope." he said sadly

" I noticed that he was happy. When he looked at you singing." I said remembering the sweet smile he had on his face. " Besides he did scare you, and that was funny."

" Yeah well. Before you came I wasn't a happy girl. You could never get me to laugh. I was one of those girls that well you didn't want to talk to. I sometimes still am. I would just let out all

my anger on the boys because of Sam, and I guess that seeing me smile and sing was a happy thought to him."

" What does Sam have to do with anything." I asked. " Isn't he that old Alpha before Jacob took over?"

" Yeah that him." Said Seth. I could feel the anger. He was so angry that it almost felt like he was going to explode like a volcano.

"You better not phase." I said. " I don't want to get a new car. I like this car. Anyways why so angry? He is just a person."

" No he's the guy I was telling you about the other day." said Leah

" You mean the guy that fell in Love with your Best Friend and didn't have the courage to break it off before you caught him making out with her on the couch." I said as my hands

tightened on the steering wheel.

" Yeah that him."

" So Emily was you best friend?"

" Yeah, but she was more like my sister. I trusted them both, and the betray me."

" I want to go hit him in the face." I said. " but it would probably hurt me more."

" Yeah it would."

" Biscuits!" I said.

" Did you just say Biscuits?" Seth asked

" Yes I did." I said

" Why?"

" Because I don't like saying the B word or the S word. Or any other curse word."

" Oh." he said and started laughing.

We all ended up laughing. I looked in front of me and hit the brakes. There was a LARGE wolf the size of a Horse. It was a dark gray and had black spots on it.

" I didn't hit it did I?" I asked.

" No" Said Seth. Just then the wolf went into the forest. A couple of minuets later Embry came out in just cut off shorts. Me, Leah, and Seth got out of the car. I looked over at Leah and

noticed her looking at Embry's Abs. I couldn't blame the girl. All the wolfs had nice abs. I pinched her arm so that she could stop staring at him. She gave me a look.

" I didn't hit you did I Embry?" I asked

" No, But Seth needs to patrol for Sam. Sam needs to go with Emily to the doctor. " He said

" Yeah. Sure. Okay." said Seth.

" Hey it wont be so bad. I will be patrolling with you. Or do you want Paul to patrol with you?"

" NO NO NO. I'm good."

Me and Leah started laughing. I looked up at Embry's face and saw a shocked expression on his face. I am going to kill Sam. Then Embry's eyes got all glassy and a HUGE grin broke out

on his face. And I mean HUGE like Gran Canon Huge. Leah looked up and meet Embry's eyes. It looked like they were the only two that existed in the world. I looked over at Seth and he

was just smiling.

" Hello. Earth to Embry and Leah."

They both looked away blushing

" Well as much fun as it is watching the two of you. We have to go patrol." Said Seth pulling Embry with him into the forest. I got in the car and Leah followed.

" So" I said. And started laughing. It was just so sweet that it was funny.

" Its not funny" Said Leah trying not to laugh but ended up laughing.

" So. How long have you liked Embry?" I asked.

" Not long" She answered. Then realizing what she just said she added. "NO... I.. Don't like him"

" Right." I said smiling.

" No Really. I don't." She said

" Right keep telling your self that." I said

" But I don't."

" Right. Right. You don't"

" I mean if I did. But I don't. I am still to old for him."

" Your only Four years older that him. My mom was six years older that my dad, and he didn't care about age."

" Well that's your mom and dad. I mean what do I have to keep him interested. He has gone out with Half of the girls in La Push."

" So who cares. You would trust him wouldn't you?"

" Yeah I would, But still. I just don't know."

" This conversation is not over yet. " I said as we got to the Airport.

We both got out of the car. We started walking to the front doors. I walked in and looked around. We stopped and waited with a bunch of people. We saw many boys and girls walk by.

This one girl ran and hugged her boyfriend. At least I hope he was since they started kissing, but what can you do about love? Love is Love. Just then my sister came into view. God I had

missed her so much. I missed so much that tears came into my eyes. I haven't seen her in almost two years.

"Taylor!" I yelled.

She saw me and started running. She jumped at me. I was hugging her so hard that I thought she might pop. Tears were falling down our faces. Just happy to be together again.

" I missed you so much. Promise me we will never be apart again." she said.

" I promise." I said as I put her down on the floor.

" You know your getting to old for me to keep doing that."

" No I am only 17. That is not old." she said

" Yes it is." I said

" No being 23 is old." she said

" No its not. Hi I am Leah." Said Leah holding out her hand. Instead Taylor pulled Leah into a hug.

" I have heard a lot about you." said Taylor

" And I of you." said Leah

" Oh. Really. What did she tell you?" asked Taylor

" That you love Justin Bieber, and that you once tripped and fell into a trash can." said Leah laughing.

" Thanks sis." said Taylor laughing.

" Welcome" I said. I put my arm around her waist and my other arm around Leah's. " Lets get you home. I bet your tired."

" Yeah I am."

" Okay. Then lets get going. Its getting dark." I said

* Love Laugh Hope*

Jake's POV

I left Hopes house and ran into the forest and phased.

_**Hey Embry**_

_**Hey Man. Found Hope?**_ He asked

_**Yeah I did. Thanks to Seth.**_ I answered

_**So what did you think?**_ He asked

_**She's nice**_**.** I said _**Hot**_**.**

_**Yeah I know**_

_**Wait what? What are you talking about?**_ I asked

_**You said she was hot and I was just saying' I know'**_

_**When did I say she was hot?**_ I asked

_**Just now.**_

_**Want to see something funny?**_ I said changing the subject

_**Yeah**_

I started showing him How I made Leah Jump. The way she was dubbed over in laughter.

_**Man I want to see her that happy**_ he said

_**Yeah I know. I have never seen her that happy.**_

_**Who**_ said Sam just phasing

_**No One**_ said Embry with hatred.

_**Ohhh. I just need Seth to patrol for me. I need to go to the hospital with Emily. We both think she might be pregnant**_. He said with pride

_**Ohh okay I will go get him.**_

Sam phased back

_**Man what's wrong?**_ I asked

_**Just that I wonder. How Leah will take this? **_He said

_**Sh-**_

_**Fudge you mean**_ he said before i could finish the word

_**Fudge? **_I asked

_**Man I have been hanging out with Hope to much.**_

_**Fudge? **_I asked again. Howling with laughter

_**Yeah Fudge. He said Well as much as I would like to see you howl with laughter I have to go find Seth**_

_**He's with the girls. They are going to the Airport to go get Taylor? I think her name is Taylor?**_

_**Yeah it is.**_

Embry phased and walked way.

I started running to the Cullen's "house". When I got their I phased back untied the pants from my ankles and put them on.

* Love Laugh Hope*

Well I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. Review. In the Next chapter Jake will get to talk to Renesmee. What do you think about Embry and Leah. What do you think about you like

to see Hopes POV again. Tell me and review

Ashley


	5. Love Me

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!

Love Laugh Hope

Chapter 5: Love Me

Jake's POV

I ran to the cold and hard "house". It was still light out and they were playing football. Emmet and Rose were on the left side of the yard. Edward and Bells were on the right side. Edward

had the ball when he smelled me.

"She is upstairs in her room." He said. I nodded at him and walked up and into the house. The smell of leeches hitting me in the face. Cold and sweet. Way to sweet for my liking. I passed

the big white piano. Before I could make my way to the stairs the little pixy blocked my path.

" Thank god. I will get some peace today."

" Glad I could help." I said knowing that my smell can block the headache that she sometimes got from having to see so many decisions. " Now if you don't mind me I am going to go see

my girlfriend."

" Okay." She said in her perky vampire voice.

I walked around her and up the stairs. I walked pass rooms. She had a room here and also in the cottage that her parents had. She sometimes just fell asleep so the dint want to take her

to far without waking her so they had an extra room. I breathed in a deep breath her warn smell filled my nostrils and something else. She was not alone I guess in her room. I went and

knocked on her door waiting for her to let me inside. She dint open the door so I opened it for her and found her and Nahuel in a compromising position.

Hope's POV

We drove to the house. Justin Bieber playing on the car speakers. My sister singing along . I missed seeing her like this she was never like this when my parents had died. She was even

worse when she had to move to Ireland with my aunt. Lets say my aunt was not nice to her. No wonder my dad never liked her. The only way I was able to get her back because she

finally talked and I was also the legal age. I mean having her smile just because Justin Bieber was playing on the radio. Made me want to smile and sing along too.

" You know I thought he was gay, But then I got to listen to his song for the first time. Now I don't think he's gay anymore. I like him." said Leah " If you tell any of the guys I will kill you."

I laughed and said " I told you he wasn't gay."

" Hey a guy with that kind of hair has to be gay."

" No that just means that he has amazing hair." Said Taylor.

" I am going to have to agree to that." I said

" So what's the name of this song." Leah asked. " So I can buy it and put it on my iPod."

" Love me." Said Taylor " Its from his album My World 2.0"

" You would know. What don t you know about the boy." asked Leah.

" I don't know what kind of underwear he wears."

" You better no know what kind of underwear any boy wears." I said

" There either boxers or briefs." said Taylor

" You better not have seen them up and personal." I said to her sassy remark.

" No not yet."

" So how did we get on to the topic of underwear? " Leah asked

" Okay you still have some explaining to do about Embry." I said to Leah

" No I don't. because there is nothing to explain."

" Yes there is." I said. " how long have you felt for him this way."

" I don't have feelings for him. "

" Yes you do just admit it. Things will get better just admitting it." Said Taylor

" You told her." Leah demanded.

" There is nothing I don't tell my sister. "

" Oh. Okay " She said.

" You know you can trust me. Right?"

" Yes I do." She said with a sigh. " I just don't know exactly what I feel for him. He was the only nice one to me when I joined the " club". Then Jake welcomed me into his "family". Its like

he understands me in some weird way."

" He wont imprint." said Taylor bluntly.

"I am not even worried about that." said Leah

" Yes you are." said Taylor again bluntly.

" How do you know about impr- Hope told you."

" Yeah we will go with that." Said Taylor " She doesn't keep secrets from me."

" How can you be so sure?" Asked Leah

" I just am. Call in a woman's intuition." she said." Yeah lets call it that. You know even if. And I mean IF. He would still fight for you. He would do anything for you." I said

" You cant be sure about that."

" Yes we can." Said Taylor

" No you cannot. How can you two be so sure."

" I can see it in his eyes." I said " Every time he looks at you. A persons eyes say so much about someones feelings." I said

" How would you know about feeling from someone's eyes." She asked

" Because they are connected to the sol." I said answering the question.

" When did you get all " connected to the sol" and that stuff ?" she asked

" I don't know I just did."

Just then we got to the house. I parked the car in the drive and turned the car off. I walked to the trunk of the car and pulled out her suitcase. Taylor and Leah got out of the car and

helped me with her suit case. I walked up on the front porch.

" Welcome Home" I said opening the door. It felt so good to say that out loud.

" Wow. Home" said Taylor in awe. She dropped her suit case inside and looked around." Mom would have loved this place." She said giving me a small smile. She walked over to me and I

pulled her into my arms for a hug. Leah gave us a moment and walked up the stairs up and into Taylor's room with Taylor's suitcases.

" I miss her so much. I missed you so much too. I hated being so far away from you. I hated the way it was over there."

" I missed you so much too." I said with tears in my eyes. I could feel hers staining the front of me t-shirt.

" I never want to go back."

" You never will. I won't let you go back." I said " Now lets get you to your purple room."

" Yay. Justin Bieber's favorite color." she said smiling. Leah started laughing for Taylor's room.

Jakes POV

I opened the door and walked in to find her and Nahuel in a compromising position. They were bent over a piece of paper that had something written on it. They hid it once the door

opened. If I didn't have werewolf eyes I would not have seen it.

" What are you two up to?" I asked

" We are trying to get back at Emmet." Said Ness coming over to give me a kiss on the cheek.

" Well I want in." I said " But what are you getting him back for."

Ness looked over at Nahuel she had a worried look on her face.

" He was making fun of me. You know how Emmet is?" She said.

The three of us started to make plans to get Emmet back.

*Love Laugh Hope*

Sorry haven't updated in a LONG time. Hope you liked it. If you did send a Review. They mean so much to me.

-Ashley The Laugh


End file.
